Blue
by MirrorSakura
Summary: My bro helped write the story It fits... XD Go read it...


**Hellos all. WElcome to my third story... XD. okok. just read it.**

**The pairing is ExT abit OOC I tink. My bro wrote this story for his CommonWealth Essay... XD I just took his story. THANKS BRO!!**

**Actually it was for GS story. But I didn't know and it ended up a CCS story It fits ne? XD his writing another story too, I should contribute another one soon!Read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS in any sort of way.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Taking refuge in a dream,**_

_**Known to no one,**_

_**An ocean of loneliness**_

_**Dyed a deep blue…**_

A lone girl sat on the beach, her hair covering her tear-streaked face. She felt alone again, although she was a hard worker and scorer, her new classmates had made fun of her and her teachers weren't much nicer either. She was always the odd one out.

Maybe being an only-child had it repercussions on her social life after all.

She pushed her hands into her face and let out a few sobs, but stopped abruptly when she felt a hand against her shoulder.

_Warmth…_

She turned her head as much as she could towards the hand but saw nothing.

Shocked out of her wits, she turned her head the other way to see if it was a prank or something darker…

She felt a finger pressed lightly into her puffy cheeks and figured it was the former. She got up and turned her entire body towards the prankster that stood behind her, smirking to himself. She put her hands on her hips and stared hard into her childhood friend's and roommate's eyes.

He smiled at her, and her stony gazed lightened. _"He was always such a…"_ But before she could finish her thought, the boy had tackled her into the soft sand and started laughing and poking at her ribs playfully.

"Hey! Stop that!" she yelled at the messy-haired boy that had her pinned to the sandy shore. He stopped short, staring into her eyes.

He moved his face closer and closer to hers, making her blush hotly, she could feel his warm breath on her face, her blood rushed to her face immediately, turning it a bright red.

He stopped mere inches from her face, looking into her eyes, her blue eyes, radiant, like the eyes of an angel.

"You have beautiful eyes…" he said, getting up and sitting down beside her.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly as she herself got up to a sitting position. She let out a sigh of relief as

_"How could I forget…He's been beside me all these while…So what if I have no friends? So what if my teachers are absolutely hateful?" _She thought to herself.

Shifting her entire body closer to the boy, she rested her head on his shoulder, her blue eyes gazing out onto the setting sun, whose light was getting enveloped in the darkness.

They stayed like that in silence, as they enjoyed the mere company of another. Just as the sun completely disappeared behind the sea and the night had taken the land and sea into its embrace, the boy said, "Even if the light disappears, and everything seems bleak, when darkness takes over, the sun will always rise again and pierce the dark with hope and love." His voice sounded serious, which had scared her slightly, causing her to look up at his face. What she saw and what he said was completely unexpected.

His face was looking down at her with a broad grin on his face, "Or so I would like to say, it just sounds too corny to say, especially to a girl." He stuck out his tongue at her, which was met with a palm straight into his back.

Laughing, he stood up. "It's getting late already; we best get home, yeah?" He looked at the girl that sat quietly on the sand, her back was turned towards him, her body quivering and she looked like she was crying.

He heard some muffled sounds coming from her and bent down to see if she was okay. He put his hand onto her shoulder to offer her comfort. It turned out that she needed none at all.

It was then he realized that she wasn't crying at all, hell, she wasn't even angry; she was laughing uncontrollably, her hands clutched at her stomach. "Gotcha." She said, "Last one back does the dishes for a week." And she sprinted headlong down the beach, laughing as she left her footsteps on the soft sand.

"Hey no fair! I've already done the dishes for three weeks straight!" He yelled after her, "No way am I doing it for another week! You shall see the might of my Super Duper Mark IV Dash!" But she was already almost out of sight; her laughter was still audible though.

"Oh, whatever." He sighed as he started his beach chase of the laughing girl.

In the horizon, the remaining of the sun's rays reflected off the surface of the blue ocean, as the light played across the surface, turning the sparkles of the water into sapphire crystals.

_**Echoing in the distant skies,**_

_**My prayers become miracles,**_

_**I want to protect your smile alone,**_

_**That is my one wish…**_

_**END **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Why don't you comment on it? I look forward to your reviews... I hope the story is good! Remember to RR.**

**If Tomoyo's eyes aaren't blue I'm sorry But the story is good rite?**

**:D Ciao**

**MirrorSakura **


End file.
